Traumatically induced lesions of the cardiac valves affects the aortic valve most commonly, then the mitral, and rarely the tricuspid. Valvular injury is almost invariably associated with other severe cardiac injury, except the aortic valve which is often injured alone. Damage to the tricuspid valve typically results in valvular insufficiency due to chordal rupture or papillary muscle operation. Hemodynamically, patients usually tolerate traumatically induced tricuspid insufficiency very well as compared to similar lesions of the aortic and mitral valves; patients often go 10-20 years before requiring medical intervention. In addition, prosthetic valve replacement can provide excellent results even in these patients with long standing disease. We shall present a patient with isolated tricuspid valve insufficiency resulting from a motorcycle accident who subsequently twenty-eight years later underwent tricuspid valve replacement with excellent results.